Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic medical record apparatus and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a medical image management apparatus (PACS: Picture Archiving and Communication System) which stores in a database medical images taken by various modalities such as Computed Radiography (CR) and Flat Panel Display (FPD) apparatuses so that the medical images are correlated respectively with pieces of patient information, manages them, and displays the medical images on a viewer screen so as to provide the same to a doctor for radiologic interpretation and diagnosis.
Generally, photographing order information needs to be issued for photographing using modalities. In the modalities, photographing is performed according to the photographing order information, and obtained medical images are correlated with pieces of patient information of the photographing order information. However, in a small-scale medical facility such as an office of a practitioner and a clinic, in many cases, there is only one (1) doctor who performs diagnosis of patients, and the number of installed modalities is small. In this case, taking the time to issue the photographing order information complicates the procedure.
Therefore, there has been disclosed a medical image management apparatus which includes an image fetch button on a viewer screen, and when the viewer screen of a patient to be examined is opened and the image fetch button thereon is pressed, stores the medical images transmitted from the modalities so that the medical images are correlated respectively with pieces of patient information of the patient concerned, and displays the medical images on the viewer screen (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-124943).
Meanwhile, in medical facilities, the use of an electronic medical record apparatus, as well as the use of the above-described medical image management apparatus for performing radiologic interpretation and diagnosis, has been increased. The electronic medical record apparatus makes information electronically available, which information has been written in a paper medical record and is relevant to disease conditions of patients and/or prescription therefor, and stores and manages the information. The electronic medical record apparatus performs: record of electronic medical record information; transmission of treatment/prescription contents to a medical business accounting system (Receipt Computer); and so on. Some conventional electronic medical record apparatuses can issue the photographing order information.
However, in the case that the electronic medical record apparatus issues the photographing order information, separate operations including displaying a list of pieces of photographing order information in a console of a modality in a photographing room, selecting the photographing order information of a photographing object, and confirming an image display, become necessary. Such operations are very complicated and inefficient for being managed by one (1) doctor. Additionally, in order to paste the medical images obtained by photographing in the electronic medical record information, operations to obtain the medical images from the modalities and/or the medical image management apparatus and to paste the medical images in the information become necessary, and such operations are troublesome.